Talk:Hyperius the Invincible (mission)
I used to use Siren's Scorn skill to wipe Minion's rockets in TVHM. But in UVHM Scorn seems to be inactive and pressing melee attack button causes just melee attack. Can anyone confirm that? Does anyone have a solid strategy/build to kill hyperius? I Imagine a shield based build of Gaige with a quick Shield (potentially "Sham") would fair pretty well, plan on trying it when i get a level 50 gaige (skills like: blood soaked shields, unstoppable force, Myelin, fancy mathematics)Beesafree (talk) 05:16, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Credit check It appears that you only need to have eight eridium to enter Hyperius' courtyard, not pay to enter. I have attempted the fight multiple times running on the same eight eridium. Can anyone else confirm that you only need to have the eridium in your inventory? : i believe it was like this for the first 2 days, but as of now it takes the 8 from you and does not make you pay again until you leave the map (only one person has to pay) Beesafree (talk) 12:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Zero Bore goes right through his reflective shields. I'm watchin my cousin do it right now. Still exploiting the Bee and the Conference Call BigBrother1984 (talk) 02:58, October 19, 2012 (UTC) : to add to this, the bore skill will ramp up every enemy it goes through, 4 robots is x16 if gone through all and then hitting hyperius, a siren's converge skill and singularity grenades can group the robots. I, personally as zer0 and my friend as siren, have done 75% of his total life in roughly 3 seconds (literally) because the conditions were ideal. Beesafree (talk) 12:13, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Would Mordecai's Trespasser work, too? Evil Tim (talk) 12:16, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::not that i have sufficient info (never used the weapon on him) - but i assume not, the shield we speak of is a physical shield (not the blue bar), its a shield like the nomad brutalizes and torturers use, except hyperius is covered on all sides i'd try the weapon on the nomads and if it bypasses them, then i would say it'd work on hyperius Beesafree (talk) 12:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Confirmed that Trespasser does not penetrate the shields. IncinerateChicken (talk) 21:29, May 4, 2014 (UTC) : i went agin recently with another friend, and zeros bore skill is the way to go, i highly recommend a siren with converge and a sero with bore and a high damaging smg (i highly recommend NOT using maggie, maggie destroys the robots you need to keep alive, while not damaging hyperius enough) i can now consistently get 90% of his life within the first 30 seconds of battle with a competent siren converging the robots Beesafree (talk) 08:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) once a day? How would the game know if you play offline? our time and day reset everytime we turn the xbox off. BigBrother1984 (talk) 02:57, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Nova/Burst after having all four minions put into shielded state Is it possible to avoid this? In my experience it only ever wipes your shield (presumably an anti-Bee measure), it doesn't do any Health damage, and it will hit you regardless of where you are in the refinery. I know it's not the most pressing matter given it's not very threatening, but it will helpful to know given skills like Fancy Mathematics that could put me back into full shields much more quickly. 00:30, November 1, 2012 (UTC)HabalClamp : When playing PT1 with Zer0 using a 68K turtle shield, i noticed he only did around 55K damage to my shield with both blasts. And if your shield is low (less than 28K-30K) he can take away large portions of your health. A gimmick I use when my shield is depleted is to open the menu and switch to another shield, preferably one with a very fast refresh, and as soon as it starts to refresh (when it makes the charging sound) I switch back to my regular shield. This helps to skip the large delay on some shields. Animosityfish (talk) 00:48, November 1, 2012 (UTC) : : if your using gaige, and your using the best friends forever tree, invest in buck up, and save DT for after an explosion. DT will always prioritize buck up first thing when he comes in, and the enemies there dont have shields so that glitch where he recharges the shields of enemies wont effect you. Also, the enemies attacks during the shieled stage are slow and easy to dodge, allowing full use of buck up. Im fairly certain that gaige is the best character to solo hyperius with. Beesafree (talk) 09:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Fast Killing Strategy I developed a way to kill Hyperius, before he can do anything at all and want your opinion, before I put it on his page. My strategy requires following equipment: Weapon: Baby Maker (without element) Shield: The Bee Relic: Tediore-Loyalty-Relic (expands Mag. (+~70%) and boosts Dmg (+~20%)) Grenade Mod: Slag Bouncing Bettie (homing ones, with a bit longer delay) Class Mod: Anything that boosts reload speed Strategy: 1. Throw 4 grenades (like with all raid bosses slag will only have an effect of around 1 second) 2. Throw the 1st Baby Maker as soon as Hyperius starts moving because of the grenades 3. Hyperius is dead (this works in 75% of all cases - the remaining 25% fail because Hyperius doesn't gets slagged) : Wow... Just wow... You developed this strategy? It's the strategy that everyone and their mother users on him. M0xxy (talk) 17:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: Really? Good to know, then I don't need to add this. I never saw anyone using the bouncing betties so far, so I wasn't sure.Leafless (talk) 17:29, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Picture i updated the picture - i love borderlands art style makes things so easy to render. what do you guys think of it? Beesafree (talk) 22:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Once A Day PC workaround. If you are @ the boss and it says you can only do it once a day, all you have to is ALT-TAB out of the game and "Adjust Date and Time" in your PC (change to tomorrow or last year, whatever) and then you can play him again. Klepper (talk) 13:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Upped difficulty bug? After trying to solo Hyperius (and failing miserably), I went on a Warrior run. Hero's Pass was much more difficult than normal and there were many more enemies. The Warrior itself had much more health as well (normally using The Bee and a Lascaux it takes ~250 rounds, and this time it took ~1000). I also noticed that I was picking up all ammo, like during a multiplayer game. I tested this out again (soloed Hyperius, died) and ran out to the Dust. Again, the enemies (e.g. Mick Zaford, Mobley) were much tougher, though it didn't seem like the drops were affected. Exiting to the main menu and going back in seemed to reset the difficulty. I'm wondering if taking on Hyperius somehow sets the player count to 4 even in a solo game. I'm on the PS3 platform, but anyone else notice this?Rubyhawk (talk) 20:06, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Cheers mate!!!! *Finally* someone has noticed this!!! About the time somebody did that, though I already managed to kill both Hyper and Master Gee :) Yeah, this happens on BOTH of them. And yes, the giveaway is taking all ammo from boxes. I have not got a clue why it happens! I did a lot of tests in the last couple of weeks, and it is apparently unavoidable. When you approach the gates for Master Gee (even before pulling the lever!) you immediately start picking up all ammo from the boxes. And I'm on PC, update 6, by the way. I'm not sure if it is exactly 4x factor, but at least twice as much hp and twice as much damage to you from all enemies, I reckon. Senseich (talk) 06:11, November 7, 2012 (UTC) A Gunzerker Solo (no Exploits) As of about 30 minutes ago, I have managed to successfully solo Hyperius without relying on any sort of exploit. Equipment: Maggie x2, Suave Renegade Class Mod, Allegiance Relic (Jakobs), The Bee, Deadly Bloom (lvl 50) Spec: Quick Draw (5/5), I'm Your Huckleberry (10/5), Money Shot (5/5), Filled to the Brim (5/5), All in the Reflexes (4/5), Last Longer (5/5), I'm Ready Already (5/5), Steady as She Goes (1/1), Get Some (5/5), Hard to Kill (5/5) My Deadly Bloom has 40.9k Capacity with 10.9k Recharge Rate, and 4.48 Recharge Delay. I used this shield to open the fight, soaking up Hyperius's two novas. Immediately afterward, I switch to The Bee (18k Capacity, 27k Recharge Rate, 3.92 Recharge Delay, +49k Amp Damage) and gunzerked with two Maggies. Firing just enough shots at each loader to make them put up their shields, I focused the entire available window into filling Hyperius full of bullets. The 5/5 Money Shot and The Bee made the last shot in each of my Maggies deal 500k-1600k damage, depending on how close to Hyperius I was.. When the window closed, I switched back to the Deadly Bloom and took pot-shots at Hyperius to keep procing "Get Some" and finish off my cooldown. As soon as the 2nd Nova was released, I repeated this strategy. I brought Hyperius down to about 30% when I killed his Loaders. I found that I could dodge his leaps easily by keeping my distance and looking for the tell (He drops to one knee/kneels right before he jumps). When I saw this, I would jump sideways and then jump again when I hit the ground, giving me enough distance to avoid the jump entirely (or at least severely reducing the damage). Because of this, I was able to keep using The Bee vs the Deadly Bloom. When he wasn't jumping, I was moving away on a slight angle as to keep him perfectly lined up for attacks while avoiding his missles, and Gunzerking at the exact second it came off Cooldown. I found that I could keep just out of range of the 2nd Nova using this stategy, which may be the only reason I achieved success. I could find no record of a Gunzerker achieving actual success over Hyperius on their own without exploiting some kind of gimmick. As such, I wanted to post my success here and offer the same strategy for anyone who wishes to follow in my footsteps. I'm sure there is a cleaner way to handle this fight, but I think I did a great job of finding success given my limited experience with this boss. Starlight (talk) 17:57, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Solo build (axton, probably salvador and maybe anarchy/BFF gaige too) I've been going at Hyperius for the past few days, and I managed to solo him consistently now. Hardest part is to not make mistakes and get hit when he's berzerking. Axton: +42% hp relic (should work if it's above 30% I think, blood of terra or seraph will prolly work too), slayer of terramorphous for the extra health and especially the +4 in Healthy. I put 1 in each skill it gives a bonus to, and maxed healthy, Ready, Willing and Able. For the rest, Preparation, Pressure, then whatever and maxed Grit, though I haven't had it trigger the last 5 or so battles. Just don't rely on it. Guns: The Bee, any corrosive gun that can take down the bots fast enough but doesn't share ammo with the next one, and I personally use the Fibber, ricochet into 9 projectiles variant. Other high projectile weapons should work too, but I advise against the Conference Call, since its horizontal ricochet can easily hit active shields and kill you. Transfusion grenades can help, but I'm awful with them so I usually forget or do it wrong. Anyone who can properly use them will find them a great help once he's berzerking. Strategy itself: first kill 3 of his bots while leaving the last one completely undamaged. That way you have a lot more time to actually attack hyperius himself each time you down the last bot. When you do, dodge his 3 missiles and shoot him with your primary damage weapon once the bee is back up. Not sure if this is for all of the ricochet-fibber variants, but I can always empty 5 magazines into him from the moment my shield is back up. Bring him down to 25% but make sure the bot already went down the last time (3 times I believe, once every 25% hp), so that you might be able to revive on him if needed. Once he goes berzerk, it's pure skill. Dodge all of his attacks, and if possible, hit him with a transfusion if you get hit by something other than his explosions. If you're careful enough, you should be able to exploit the openings between his attacks or when he's shooting missiles enough to take him down. General tips also still apply: keep moving all the time to dodge any missiles you didn't see, make sure to position yourself so that if you're attacking hyperius your missed bullets won't hit the minion's shields and get reflected into you. Also very important is to keep Able active. Just shoot anything (even if they're shielded, but only from afar so it doesn't reflect) to refresh it as long as you don't have max health. A tanky specced gunzerker can probably do this (and better, I think), and while now I enter the theory crafting area, a gaige that specs into the health regen, hp increase and damage reduction in BFF and anarchy (especially with Discord for healing on demand) should work too, but as I said, not tested. As for zero and maya, I doubt they can produce enough healing without the blood of terramorphous or seraph. I looked into their skills, but the healing seems to be mostly kill or action skill based, and there's nothing to phaselock, and I'm not sure deception can be used enough to fully heal. Feel free to try and prove me wrong though.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:34, December 20, 2012 (UTC) double seraph crystal (bug?) Something weird just happened to me when killing hyperius. He dropped 19 seraph crystals. Which I guess is pretty much double of the 8-10 he usually drops. I'm wondering if this is a bug or does it happen more often? Maybe it's part of the hammerlock event thing? -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) One time Master Gee dropped roughly 300 crystals. It's random. CrackLawliet (talk) 17:21, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hyperius the farmable? thumb|280px I think they either removed the once per day limit on Hyperius, or he is severely bugged. As you can see on the image, I'm fighting hyperius while there's already Seraph crystals lying around from my previous kill of him. After killing him, if you exit the arena, he simply respawns, and you can fight him again. The gate stays open and you don't have to pay any additional eridium. Any idea whether this is intentional or not? I haven't tried it with Master Gee since he never registers I kill him and the gate stays closed, Pete or voradicious (since I can't kill that last one solo yet), so I'm not sure if it's just Hyperius or if it's all the bosses.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:40, January 21, 2013 (UTC) : All Invincibles are now unlocked from their daily limit. You may farm them at leisure. 22:44, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Commando Solo Tried to solo Hyperius with Commando... Was PWNed many times at lvl 39 or so. Played through Tiny Tina, got to lvl 42, and managed to solo Hyperius (PT1 only, not TVHM or UVHM) The trick seem to be take out THREE of his loader shielders while sidestrafing using your long range rifle or sniper, then deal damage on him proper when he's not covered by a shield. You want to get him as low as possible BEFORE he goes berzerk, and killing all four buddies makes him go berzerk immediately. When he goes berzerk, kill his buddy, then drop turrets to aggro him and shoot him. THEN it's a matter of running around, dodging his leaps, and look for chance to repeat the turret drop, then shoot him with launcher. Kschang (talk) 17:57, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Environmental exploit? I was having a pop at Hyperius the Invincible alone as a Commando (6th or 7th attempt in total, 5th or 6th in one sitting) and I remember reading that Hyperius cannot use the Nova attack on uneven ground, so I ran to the gate where there's a large slope and he started performing the Nova while I hid behind that pipe. I can't remember whether or not the Nova attack fired successfully, but it didn't damage me but that's not what I wanted to say... What I wanted to say was that after executing the Nova attack, Hyperius remained stationary, completely unmoving so I could shoot at him from the crack between the pipe and wall. I could still hear the whooshing sound every now and then that he makes when leaping, but he wasn't moving. The only time he did something was when I deployed my Sabre Turret, and even then, he just destroyed it and went back to staying still. I was able to whittle away at his health from behind the pipe while he stood by the gate entrance. The only time he did move was when I deployed my Sabre Turret and it accidentally Mag-Locked to the side of the pipe. Even then, he couldn't properly reach it, but it could reach him. That, plus said Sabre Turret finished him off a few seconds later. So in short, the slope down into the arena from the gate might be considered an exploit area. Whether or not Hyperius remains immobile if you move around, I don't know because I stayed behind the pipe until his near-death, at which point I walked out, but killed him before he could have done anything because I wasn't sure if I cancelled the glitch or not. The Nightmare Tank (talk) 11:29, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Me again, just tried to replicate the exploit, and it worked. Trapped Hyperius between the Gate and the pipe and he didn't move. I did toss out the occasional Sabre Turret and he attacked that however, but once it was gone, he was motionless once more. :I did move a bit during the fight and he leapt at me, only to jump further into the pipe. Seems that so long as you stay out of his line of sight by using the pipe to conceal yourself, Hyperius won't attack. This can mean that on multiplayer however, he may change target to someone not behind the pipe and unstick himself ue to them being in his line of sight instead. At any rate, I was able to whittle his health down to a sliver, then moved away from the pipe and he leapt after me again before I finished him off. Unless anyone thinks otherwise, I might add that exploit spot into the article. The Nightmare Tank (talk) 18:57, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Fixed loot pool? Hi guys. The wiki states that Hyperius drops Seraph weapons only in UVHM, but in (TVHM) I've gotten a few Seraph weapons from him. I don't know if completing TVHM and starting UVHM caused/affected this. I also haven't tried farming him on Normal too. Additionally, he seems to have a fixed Legendary loot pool, as I've gotten multiple variants of the same few Legendaries. So after roughly a week of grinding, I've gotten these: 'Seraph weapons: ' Actualizer Devastator Tattler Retcher I have not gotten the Evolution from Hyperius before, but that might be terribly bad luck on my part. 'Legendary weapons: ' Shredifier Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Hornet Norfleet Pyrophobia Sledge's Shotgun Has anyone gotten Evolution(s) from Hyperius before? Or is it UVHM only? Also, are there any other Legendaries he drops but I haven't mentioned? I vaguely remember getting a KerBlaster from him before, but I might be wrong. Threshold Exploit Started behind the pipe to draw Hyperius forward, then when he was right on top of me, I retreated up the ramp. Standing right up against the gate, Hyperius seemed to get stuck in a constant loop of using his shoulder turrets, which I could easily hide from behind the door frame. I pecked away at him with Cloud Kill (I'm currently a Level 47 Siren, no special build/gear) and eventually took down his robots. Hyperius powered up and tried to step on me, but I found that he had wedged himself halfway into the building. As long as I stayed on the threshold, the only thing he could hit me with was the occasional stomp, which barely dented my shield. Spent the next few minutes unloading rounds into his crotch and he went down without a fuss. The only drawback is that most of his loot disappeared inside the building geometry, out of reach. =/ Son Goharotto (talk) 22:11, March 26, 2014 (UTC)